Not as Tough as They Think
by Jane Torres-Cooper
Summary: Dr. Bailey, isn't just the Nazi, she's a lover, a friend, and a mother. She faces hard times just like anyone else. And she has tradgedy too, will she ever be happy? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. If I did, Meredith would have a kid.**

The horrible screeching of my alarm clock filled the room. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes. Tucker ran into the bedroom and jumped onto my bed.

"Mommy! Get up and make bweakfast!" He said impatiently. I groaned.

"Calm down Tuck. You're giving me a headache." I said. Tucker crossed his arms impatiently.

"Mommy." He begged.

"Give me a minute Tuck, I have to get a shower." I said. Tucker pouted and got off of me.

"Fine." He said and left the room. I smiled. He'd grown so much. I couldn't believe he was four. I got into the shower and felt the hot water run down my aching back. It felt good and soothing. I got out of the shower and pulled on my Attending scrubs. I went down into the kitchen and fixed Tucker some breakfast. Then we loaded up and I drove him to pre school. Then I went on my way to the Hospital. I pulled into my parking spot and walked into the Hospital. Eli greeted me.

"Good morning Dr. Bailey." He said. I smiled.

"Eli, I'm at work." I said. Eli smiled.

"Yes. Dr. Bailey." He smirked and walked off. I grinned and kept on walking. Meredith fell into step next to me.

"Good morning Dr. Bailey." She said. I nodded.

"Morning Grey." I said and entered the lab she followed me in. An hour passed and I started to feel nauseas.

"Excuse me Grey, I'll be right back." I said and excited the lab at an even pace as not to alarm Grey. I made my way up to the bathroom. Ben ran into me.

"Dr. Bailey, you look nice." He began.

"Not right now Ben." I said.

"You've been avoiding me ever since we did it four weeks ago." He said.

"Not now Ben really, and I've been ignoring you because I'm with Eli, and that night I was drunk and lonely, it meant absolutely nothing. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I said and stepped around him. I went into the bathroom and went into a stall. I closed the door and got down on the floor. I sat in front of the toilet and waited. _look, if you need to throw up, throw up and get it over with so I can get back to work. _I thought. I think I should have just let it hold it, because almost as if it was waiting for me to tell it, that it could throw up, I threw up. I whipped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I pushed myself up into a standing position and opened the stall door. Callie was sitting on the counter looking dead at me.

"You okay Dr. Bailey?" She asked. I washed my hands.

"Peachy Dr. Torres. Shouldn't you be saving lives?" I snapped. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you to Dr. Bailey." She said and followed me out of the restroom. Richard was talking to Derek, they were deep in conversation but, I really had to talk to Derek.

"Excuse me Chief, uh I mean Dr. Webber, but I need to borrow Dr. Shepherd for a moment." I said. Dr. Webber nodded.

"Sure thing Dr. Bailey." Derek said and followed me to a corner. "What's up?" He asked.

"Can you tell your wife I'm taking a sick day? I don't really feel like explaining things to her. She asks way to many questions." I said. Derek nodded.

"Why are you taking a sick day?" He asked.

"That would be none of your business." I snapped. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye Dr. Bailey." Derek said. I grabbed my stuff from the locker room and went out to my car. I had thrown up once a day for the past week and I was sick of it. I was going to go find out what the heck was wrong with me. Eli saw me getting into my car and ran out to meet me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Eli, not now. I don't feel well." I said. Eli sighed.

"What is your problem? You've been so distant ever since Ben came back four weeks ago." He said.

"Eli, it's nothing honestly, I just need to go home and sleep." I said and closed the door. I started the car and pulled out of my spot. I left Eli standing in the parking lot like an idiot. Several frustrating minutes of sitting in traffic later, I pulled into my doctor's office. Weird right? A surgeon having a doctor? Well, it was better than everyone at the hospital being all up in my business. I shut off the engine and went into the office. I checked in and sat down in a chair. I stared at the ceiling then at the floor. Finally they called me.

"Miranda Bailey?" The nurse asked. I stood up and followed her to a room. I nodded and answered the 800 questions. Then she left promising Dr. Roberts would be back soon. I nodded, knowing it was a lie. It would take him probably 30 minutes to get back to me. He took about twenty. He knocked on the door and came in.

"Good afternoon. How are we today?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied shortly. He nodded.

"Well, were going to take some blood and run a few tests. Then I'll tell you what's going and what we can do for you." He said and pulled out a syringe. I nodded and he pushed it in. About twenty minutes later Dr. Roberts came in with my results.

"Dr. Bailey, I can call you that right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I prefer it." I said.

"Great." He smiled. "You're uh, pregnant." He said.

**So, I've never done a Miranda Bailey story. I don't know if it's good. I don't know if I should keep writing. Please Review, I won't write anymore if no one reviews cause I'll think it sucks….**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Great." He smiled. "You're uh, pregnant." He said._

"I'm pregnant? How far along?" I asked.

"Four weeks." He said. I felt my stomach drop. The baby was Ben's. Oh my God. It was Ben's. Shoot, I was in a relationship with Eli, Eli would not take this well. I nodded.

"Well thanks, I should get back to work." I said ad left the office. I got into my car and drove slowly to the hospital. I walked into the hospital and went up to the surgical floor.

"Hello again Dr. Bailey." Eli said. I nodded.

"Eli." I replied shortly.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Eli, I have to tell you something." I began.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said. Eli looked shocked.

"Is it mine?" He asked.

"No, it's Ben's." I said.

"From when?" Eli asked.

"Four weeks ago, the day he came back, I was drunk and lonely and he was nice and comforting and it just happened." I said. Eli looked ready to hit me. Instead he turned on his heel and walked off.

"What was that about?" Callie asked.

"Torres, why aren't you saving lives again?" I asked.

"Because no one needs it at this minute. Dr. Bailey, what's been up with you lately?" She pressed.

"Callie, I'm pregnant." I said. Callie nodded.

"It's not Eli's is it?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's Ben's." I said. Callie looked at the clock.

"Want to get a bite?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." I said. Callie and I went down to the cafeteria. You could tell I was pregnant because I got enough food for two people. Callie laughed when she sat down next to me.

"Oh yeah, Bailey is pregnant." She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"And Torres looks like she's fasting." I said gesturing to her small sandwich.

"I haven't been able to keep much down." Callie said defensively.

"Could you be pregnant again?" Bailey asked. Callie looked down.

"Well, Arizona and I are over, and on the night we broke up I got drunk and had sex with Mark again." Callie said.

"How long ago was this?" I asked her.

"Ten weeks ago." She whispered.

"Have you had your period?" I asked. Callie shook her head.

"Nope." She said and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Callie, you should go get it checked. And I swear you need to realize that you love him." I blurted.

"Wow, that was so un Bailey-like." Callie said.

"Hormones." I said and bit into one of my sandwiches. Callie laughed.

"Ugh, but Mark is with Lexie and… I don't know." Callie said and started to cry.

"You are so pregnant." I mused. Callie punched my arm.

"I hate hormones." She sobbed. I laughed and started to eat again. Callie finished her sandwich. "I'm going to go take a test." She said and stood up. I nodded.

"You let me know okay?" I called after her. I felt the food rising. _Shoot._ I thought and bolted into a bathroom. I threw up my lunch and then flushed the toilet. I could not believe I had gotten myself pregnant again. I got up and excited the stall. Meredith Grey was staring straight at me.

"Dr. Bailey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Grey. I am fine." I snapped. She looked taken aback.

"Okay." She said and walked out. I ran into Callie.

"Hey. How'd it go?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." Callie muttered.

"How high is the risk of something going wrong?" I asked as we walked down to the lounge.

"Since everything with Sofia?" She asked. I nodded. "Uh, 40%." She said nervously. I nodded.

"Callie, I'm sure everything will be fine." I assured her. Callie nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah, physically everything will be fine, but Mark, Lexie, and Arizona won't take it well. Oh my God, I'm such a slut." Callie said.

"At least you aren't a whore who sleeps with everyone he lays eyes on. It's the same guy every time, and you love him, and he loves you, just the two of you cant seem to admit it." I rambled.

"You know, pregnant Bailey is quite the blabber mouth." Callie mused.

"Haven't I always spoke my mind?" I snapped. Callie smiled.

"Yeah, you always go off on people too. It's just twice as bad now." She said. We began to walk down to the OR board. Teddy was standing in front of the board staring at it intently.

"Good afternoon Dr. Altman." I said.

"Miranda." Teddy acknowledged.

"Busy day today?" I asked.

"Yep. Just the way I like it though. And it's so much easier now that Yang does all the work and I just watch." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I let Grey do a lot." I said.

"Thank God. I only have three today." Callie said.

"I thought you loved doing surgeries?" Teddy asked.

"Lately, I've been too tired." Callie said. I smiled. I knew why and no one else did.

"Have you seen Christina today?" Owen asked appearing beside us. I shook my head.

"She was following Webber around." Teddy said. Owen nodded.

"Thanks. I thought you took a sick day?" Owen asked me.

"Uh more like a sick two hours." I said. Owen nodded.

"Mk. I was on my way over here to change your surgeries to Webber's but never mind. Glad your back." Owen said and walked off. I nodded.

"Yep. Good to be back." I muttered. Ben walked by. I took a deep breath and followed him.

"Ben. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He turned around.

"Yes Dr. Bailey?" He asked.

"Uh, come with me." I said and led him into an on call room.

"Look Miranda, I'm not going to be your sex guy." He said when I had closed the door.

"What? No! This is not a sex talk." I said annoyed. Men.

"Then what do you want. I have to be in a surgery in thirty minutes." He said annoyed.

"Ben. I'm pregnant." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ben, I'm pregnant." I said._

Ben's mouth fell open.

"You're pregnant? Is it mine?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's yours." I said. Ben nodded.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked.

"Of course I'm going to keep it Ben! I'm not a monster." I said and plopped down on one of the beds. I put my head in my hands and did the one thing I don't do often, I cried. Ben sat down next to me and rubbed circles on my back. It felt good on my aching back. I looked up at him and met his gaze. He smiled comfortingly and leaned in. We met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Miranda Bailey and I will be there for you and this kid okay?" He said once we had pulled away. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Ben's pager went off a few minutes later. He checked it. "Miranda, I have to go." He said sadly. I nodded.

"Okay, go save a life." I said. Ben smiled and kissed me again. Then he walked out of the on call room. I curled up on the bed and thought about what I was going to tell Tuck. I think he'd be excited to have a sibling, but I don't know how he would accept Ben. Someone knocked on the door and entered. I looked up. Callie was standing over me. She sat down on a bed across from mine.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked.

"Good. How did Mark and Lexie handle it?" I asked.

"Lexie slapped Mark, Mark looked like he didn't know wither or not to be upset or thrilled." Callie sighed. I got up and gave Callie a hug.

"What are you going to tell Arizona?" I asked.

"That I'm pregnant. No sugar coating at all." Callie said. I nodded.

"Good plan." I grinned. Callie smiled.

"I thought so." She said. I stood up.

"Come on Torres, we have lives to save." I said and straightened my lab coat. Callie smiled and stood up. She adjusted her lab coat.

"You know what Dr. Bailey, you're right. Let's go kick some surgical butt." Callie said. I grinned.

"You know I think I should walk out first then you wait until I page you before you come out. The way gossip is around here, I think we should refrain from walking out at the same time." I said. Callie nodded.

"Good idea." She agreed. I smiled and looked her over.

"Torres, you're showing." I said and gestured to a small barely noticeable baby bump.

"Holy crap, I am. How did no one notice before?" She wondered. I shrugged.

"When you don't know, you don't really see." I said. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Bailey, you are way to smart." She said. I shrugged and walked out of the on call room. I waited until I was in the pit to page Callie. Ben came and found me at the end of the day.

"Excuse me Dr. Bailey, may I take you to dinner?" Ben asked. I smiled.

"Ben, you know I can't I have to go home and spend the evening with my son." I said. Ben nodded.

"I know that. I want you to bring Tuck with you. I need to spend some quality time with my unborn child and I get the bonus of spending that time with the mother of my child as well. Plus my very handsome other son." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm flattered but I actually don't feel that well." I said. Ben nodded.

"Then how about this, why don't you let me take Tuck for the night?" Ben offered. That sounded so nice.

"Mm. Okay." I agreed. "Just let me go get him." I said. Ben smiled.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." He said. I grinned and went to pick up Tuck from the hospital day care; Tuck was dropped off by a bus every afternoon after school and stayed in the day care center until I got off work. Tuck smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Mama!" He exclaimed running over he gave me a hug. I smiled to the day care lady who nodded.

"Come on Tuck. You're going to hang out with Ben tonight so I can get some rest. How does that sound?" I asked.

"That sound good." Tuck decided. I smiled. Tucker always had liked Ben. When he saw Ben he grinned and tugged on my lab coast sleeve. "That Bwen, that Bwen." He said excitedly when he saw Ben. I nodded.

"Yes Tuck, that's Ben." I said. Tucker smiled. Ben came over. He knelt down in front of Tucker.

"Hey big guy, ready to go to my place for the night?" Ben asked. Tucker nodded.

"Yes." He said excitedly. Ben smiled and took Tucker's hand.

"Come on little man." Ben said and led him off. I sighed.

"Yes, a night of rest." I said to myself. My pager went off. "So much for a peaceful night." I groaned and made my way to the pit. Webber was waiting for me.

"Good evening Dr. Bailey." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Good evening Dr. Webber." I said and pulled a trauma gown on. We walked out into the ambulance bay. Callie was fidgeting with her trauma gown. She looked absolutely exhausted. Hair was falling out of her bun everywhere. I went and stood next to her.

"Hey, had a long day?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"I got called into five emergency surgeries, I feel like I could pass out right now." She said. I nodded.

"I know the feeling, Tuck went with Ben tonight in the hopes that I'd get a peaceful night and then I get paged." I said. Callie nodded as the ambulance pulled up. Alex opened the doors and out stepped George O'Malley all decked out in his military uniform. On the gurney was a badly injured soldier in uniform. Callie went up to George and hugged him. He smiled and rubbed circles on her back. Her shoulders gently shook. I smiled in spite of myself. George wasn't dead after all. I went inside to help the soldier and left Callie in George's capable arms. Owen saw me enter the building and jogged over.

"Hey, we decided we've got this under control and that you and Callie should go home and rest, considering your conditions." Owen explained. I nodded. I went back outside. Callie and George were sitting on the bench. Callie had her head rested on George's shoulder and was showing him pictures of Sophia on her ipod. I grinned and went home, leaving them in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

I met Callie for lunch the next day after a very peaceful Tucker free night. She looked happy.

"Having a good day Torres?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Very. George isn't dead." Callie said grinning.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Callie asked.

"George or Mark?" I asked. Callie's face fell.

"Oh my God. You're right. What am I going to do?" Callie asked. I shrugged.

"What does your heart tell you?" I asked. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Miranda, don't try that line." She said annoyed. I shrugged.

"Well, what does it tell you?" I pressed.

"That I am in love with George. I mean Mark has Lexie. He wants Lexie, he only slept with me because I needed someone and we were drunk." Callie rambled.

"So go with George. Does George know that you're pregnant?" I asked. Callie nodded.

"He noticed immediately." She said. I nodded. Tucker came running up to me. Ben was close behind him. He jumped up onto my lap.

"Hi momma." He said.

"Tuck why are you not at school?" I asked.

"I pwassed out, my tweacher called Bwen, and he came and got me." Tucker said. I glanced at Ben who nodded.

"You passed out? Why?" I asked. The question was more directed at Ben than Tucker.

"Lexie Grey took a blood sample. We don't know yet." Ben said. Callie played with her salad.

"How did they get him to wake up again?" I asked.

"They gave him a brownie." Ben said. I nodded. Tucker smiled.

"It was a wummy bwonie too." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure it was. Go hang out in the Attending's lounge and watch TV okay?" I told him. Tucker nodded excitedly and dragged Ben off.

"He's so cute! I hope he's okay." Callie said.

"Me too he's going to be five next week. How old is Sofia now?" I asked.

"Two next month." Callie said.

"Wow." I mused. Callie nodded. George came over and sat down.

"Afternoon Dr. Bailey, afternoon Callie. How are you two today?" He asked and bit into his apple.

"Tired." Callie replied.

"Worried." I said.

"Well neither of those responses is very good." George said. I laughed. Meredith came in and sat down next to George.

"Addison is here, she said something about Callie calling her in to be her OB." She rambled without noticing Callie sitting next to George. Callie cleared her throat. "Oh my God! Callie, sorry I didn't see you. I didn't mean it the way it came out." Meredith said quickly. Callie grinned.

"It's okay Grey, I'm only messing with you." Callie said. Meredith glared.

"You are so cruel sometimes." She said. Callie smiled.

"I know. I have to go check on a patient. I'll see you at eight George." Callie said and got up. Once she was gone I turned to Meredith.

"Dr. Grey, you need to learn when to shut up." I said and stood. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go find Ben." I said and walked off. I found Ben sitting in the Attending's lounge with Tucker.

"Mommy!" Tucker exclaimed when he saw me.

"Hey Tuck. Ben can I talk to you alone?" I asked. Ben nodded.

"I'll be right back little man." Ben told Tucker and followed me outside.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Has Lexie given you the results yet?" I asked. Ben shook his head.

"No. Calm down, stress isn't good for you. I'll page you when I have them. I'm sure that everything is okay." He assured me and stroked my cheek. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Good. Now run along and save some lives." Ben said and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded and walked off. I ran into Addison. She smiled at me.

"Dr. Bailey! How nice to see you!" She said and gave me a hug. I smiled.

"Hello Addison. Can you do me a favor?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Of course. What's up?" She asked.

"I need you to run an ultrasound." I said.

"What?" Addison asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh, yeah I'm pregnant." I said to my feet.

"Well I figured. What I mean is when and who?" She asked.

"Ben. Four weeks ago." I said.

"Okay, I'll run one. Come on." Addison said leading me off. Addison dragged me up to the OB floor. She led me into an empty exam room.

"Alright Miranda, you know the drill." She said. I lifted my scrubs up and Addison squirted the gel onto my stomach. I stared at the ceiling.

"Alright so you're about four weeks, which you already know, and I only see one embryo. Everything looks good." Addison said and handed me a paper towel.

"I'm really pregnant?" I asked in disbelief as I whipped the gel off my stomach.

"Yes Miranda." Addison said. I threw the paper towel in the trash can.

"Oh my God, I'm going to have two kids running around, I'm never going to work again." I said. Addison laughed.

"Nah, you'll get back to work in no time at all." Addison assured me. "Now if you will excuse me. Callie has an appointment in twenty minutes." Addison said and stood up.

"Right. Nice seeing you Addie." I called after her she smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Miranda." She said and slipped out the door. My pager went off. 'Tucker 911' I bolted off down the halls to the Attending's lounge. Tucker wasn't there. Mark was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Are you okay Miranda?" Mark asked worriedly.

"No. Where is Tucker?" I asked.

"Oh, Lexie took him to room 210 in the Pediatric ward." Mark said. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and ran off. Tucker was screaming and crying when I got to the room. Lexie was trying to give him and IV and he did not want one.

"Mommy!" Tucker wailed. Lexie looked up at me and a wave of relief washed over her face.

"Dr. Bailey, thank God. He wont let me give him an IV and Ben is in surgery." Lexie explained. I went over and grabbed Tucker's hand.

"Tucker, listen to me okay bud? I don't know why Lexie is giving you an IV but I am sure there is a really good reason that is going to help you so you need to be calm and let Aunt Lexie do her job okay?" I said. Tucker nodded and a tear slipped down his cheek. Lexie stuck the needle in and Tucker started bawling.

"Mommy!" He cried.

"Hey calm down bud. It's all over. See now this tube in your arm is going to keep you from passing out okay?" I said. Tucker nodded.

"Okay." He whispered quietly.

"Dr. Grey, can I speak to you outside?" I asked. Lexie nodded and followed me outside.

"Yes Dr. Bailey?" She asked.

"Why exactly are you giving my son an IV?" I asked.

"Tucker has type one diabetes." Lexie said.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"Everything's going to be fine Dr. Bailey, you know how this works. He just needs to stay in the hospital for a week so we can monitor him." Lexie said. I nodded.

"It's just this is the second time I've had to see him with wires, and now he'll have to take daily shots." I said. Lexie nodded.

"I know it's a lot to take in and it sucks but this is a fact of life." Lexie said. I sighed and went back into Tucker's room.

"Mommy, can I watch TV?" Tucker asked.

"Sure buddy." I said. I crawled into the bed next to Tucker and held him while he watched Star Wars the Clone Wars. He fell asleep in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later

I met Callie in the cafeteria for lunch again. George was sitting with her when I got there. I smiled and sat down with my tray.

"How's your day been going?" I asked. Callie shrugged and bit into her sandwich.

"It's been okay. How's yours?" Callie asked.

"Good." I said. Addison sat down next to us.

"Hey, how are you both?" She asked and took a bite of her salad.

"Good." Callie and I answered at the same time. Addison smiled and nodded.

"How are you George?" Addison asked.

"Great." George said and kissed Callie on the cheek. Callie grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how's Tucker?" Addison asked.

"Good, he's adjusting well. We have him on the pump so we don't have to watch him as closely." I told her. Addison nodded.

"I'm glad he's doing well." She said. Callie groaned and ran out of the cafeteria.

"I hate morning sickness." George murmured.

"You hate it? Try being the one leaned over the toilet throwing up." I said. George laughed.

"I'm glad I'm not. I just hate seeing Callie sick." George said.

"How does this whole thing work with Mark being the father and all?" I asked. George ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't really know, I guess it'll work just like it did with Sofia." George said. Callie came back in a few minutes later looking rough.

"George can you take me home? I'm having really awful cramps and I don't feel good." Callie said and sank down into her chair. Addison glanced at her worriedly.

"Callie why don't you let me check you out?" Addison suggested. Callie nodded and Addison helped her to her feet. She led her out of the cafeteria. George stayed.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" I asked.

"She didn't ask me to." George said.

"You need an invitation?" I asked.

"Yes. Sort of." George said fumbling over his words. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how was Iraq?" I asked. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to George about the war.

"It was different. Scary at times. Something of the stuff you see really changes you." George said. I nodded.

"Why were you discharged?" I asked.

"I was shot." George said. "They actually made me a hospital escort. You know like when someone's severely injured and needs to fly to the states they send me out to get them. But I haven't operated in a year." George explained. I nodded. Addison came back in.

"I'm going to keep Callie overnight for observation." Addison told George.

"Why? What's wrong?" George asked nervously.

"We don't exactly know yet, I'm waiting on test results but because of what happened with Sofia, I want to keep her overnight just to be sure." Addison explained. George nodded.

"Don't scare me like that." George said. I smiled.

"You really love her don't you George?" I asked. George nodded.

"I never stopped loving her. Not for one minute, I just thought I was in love with Izzie. I was stupid and I'm so glad I get another chance to be with the woman of my dreams." George said. Addison grinned.

"You really are a very sweet guy George, and I think she still loves you too." Addison said. I nodded.

"I hope she does considering we're in a relationship." George joked.

"Do you want to go sit with her?" Addison asked. George nodded and stood up. I got up too.

"Do you mind if I come?" I asked. George shrugged.

"I don't care." George said and followed Addison out of the cafeteria. I followed them. Callie was asleep already. She had an IV going into her arm. "What's with the IV?" George asked.

"Something to help her sleep, and fluids." Addison explained.

"Something to help her sleep?" George asked.

"Her body is exhausted and it's taking its toll on her and the baby." Addison explained. George sat down in a chair near Callie's head. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. My pager went off. Ben was paging me. I sighed and went to go meet him in the on call room.

"So why'd you page me?" I asked. Ben smiled.

"You've been running around all day I haven't got to see you at all." Ben said smiling and gave me a kiss.

"Mm, Ben. Not right now." I said pulling away.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant. My hormones are all out of whack and right now I don't want to have sex, right now I just want to lay in a bed all day or cut someone open." I explained. Ben sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He said and left the room. I sighed and laid down on a bed. I found myself drifting off to sleep. When I woke up my pager was going off. I sighed and rolled out of the bed. I pulled on my lab coat and walked out of the on call room into the crowded hallway. I pushed my way through a large crowd of people until I got to the chief's office.

"Chief you paged? What's with all these people?" I asked. The chief turned his chair around to face me. He looked grim.

"Seattle Presbyterian was bombed." He told me.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"We had to discharge Torres because we needed her help on ortho cases. This is complete chaos. She should be resting!" Chief said angrily and got out of his chair. I followed him out of his office and down to the ER. The ER was over flowing with people.


	6. Chapter 6

I spotted Callie leaned against the nurse's station looking exhausted and frustrated. I went over to her.

"What all do we have?" I asked.

"I don't even know." Callie said flipping through charts. "I feel like I'm about to fall over dead." Callie said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Chief should not have discharged you. Addison was keeping you overnight for a reason." I said and grabbed the charts from her.

"It's fine." Callie said rolling her eyes and taking the charts back.

"No it's not. Did you get your blood work back?" I asked.

"No. Addison told them to do it when they got a chance. No rush." Callie told me.

"Are you serious? There could be something bad wrong and Webber has you working!" I said frustrated and marched off through the chaos to find Addison. She was running a consult on a pregnant Seattle Presbyterian Nurse.

"Something you need Dr. Bailey?" Addison asked.

"Yes actually. Why did you tell them to just run Callie's blood whenever they got a chance?" I asked.

"Because Callie isn't a high risk patient. Blood tests were just a precaution." Addison said and disposed of her gloves. "Your baby is doing just fine Tiffany. Dr. Shepherd page me if anything changes." Addison told Derek and left the room. I followed hot on her heels.

"Addison, she's at a high risk because of Sofia." I argued.

"Dr. Bailey she will be fine on her feet for a little bit, while I admit her body is a little dehydrated the doctors and nurses at Seattle Pres are our primary concerns." Addison told me. "I suggest you go do your job." Addison added and walked off. I huffed.

"Dr. Bailey! I need you over here!" Alex called. I sighed and went over to help him. We were assessing a patient when someone shouted.

"Callie! Oh my God! Someone page Addison!" George yelled. I looked over. Callie was unconscious on the floor, George was kneeled down next to her.

"Karev take point on this case." I said and ran over to George and Callie. I checked her pulse. It was a little weak but definitely still there. Lexie ran back in with Addison. Addison knelt down next to the still unconscious Callie.

"Alright, I need a gurney over here!" Addison yelled. George sprang up and got one. Avery and George lifted Callie up onto it. Lexie pulled an oxygen mask over her mouth and Addison and Lexie took her to a room. A few hours later I finished up a surgery on a Seattle Pres Orthopedic surgeon and went to go check on Callie. She had collapsed due to dehydration and Webber had told Addison that she wasn't allowed to work for the next two days. Addison agreed and was keeping Callie overnight. I walked into her room and found her staring at the TV looking extremely bored.

"Hey Callie." I said and took a seat near the head of her bed.

"Hey, how'd your surgery go?" She asked.

"Good. Dr. Finley will make a full recovery." I said.

"That's great." She said and flicked the TV off. She pushed herself into a more upright position.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, weak, but better." She told me. I smiled.

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't like laying around in a bed. I want to cut." Callie laughed. I smiled.

"I understand. I would be like that too." I agreed. "I agree with the Chief though, you need to rest." I told her. Callie rolled her eyes.

"That being so, it doesn't make me want to cut any less." Callie said annoyed. I smiled. George came into her room with a slice of Key Lime pie.

"I snagged the last piece from the cafeteria for you." George said and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. My pager went off and I smiled to myself when I found that it was from Ben. I met him in the lobby.

"Hey, are you ready to go home?" I asked. Ben smiled.

"Absolutely. Don't you need to grab Tucker from day care though?" Ben asked.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about that." I said.

"Calm down, I'll go get him. You wait here." Ben told me and walked off. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. While I was waiting for Ben to come back Addison stopped to talk to me on her way back.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier, you were right about Callie, she shouldn't have been working." Addison told me. I shrugged.

"It's okay, you were just doing what the chief told you to do." I told her understandingly. Addison smiled. Ben appeared with Tucker in tow.

"Momma! Go home!" Tucker said excitedly. I smiled.

"Sure Tuck. I'll see you tomorrow Addison." I said and grabbed Tucker's hand. The three of us walked out of the hospital together. Sometimes life gets a little hectic but moments like this make it all worth it.


End file.
